or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternia
North-West Tundra Considered one of the most barren regions on Alternia, the North-West Tundra is composed mostly of flatlands, peat bogs, sparse forests, and small lakes and fjords between large mountains. The region is sometimes travelled by Northerners to reach the Westerlands and Greater Metropolitan Area more directly, but the poor conditions of the roads and frequent beast attacks in the region generally convince travellers to go by the more developed North-Eastern Tundra route instead. The many small freshwater lakes and scenic fjords make the region appealing for trolls who enjoy the water minus the seadwellers and hermits with a preference for beautiful untouched scenery. References: Eastmarch (along the Western side of the mountains), Hjaalmarch (North-West), Witerun Hold (South-West, approaching the Westerlands), Sognefjord (the fjiords to the North-East), Thousand Islands (South-East, near the various bodies of water), Arctic Lakeside (Far North-East), Mountain Valley (North-East), Glymur, Iceland (East, Middle area of the fjords), Mountain River (East, Southern end of the fjords) Cities: 7 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Northern Mountains Composed almost entirely of impassable mountains and snowy terrain, the Northern Mountain region is largely devoid of troll occupation. In fact, only two sites that could be called settlements exist in the region, both minor trading posts and travel lodges for trolls making trips between the North-West Tundra, the North-East Tundra, and the Central Province. Aside from its treacherous landscape and mountains that prevent warm fronts from reaching much of the North-Western Tundra, there is little of worthy of mention about the area. The mountains themselves however are considered to be among the highest peaks on Alternia, and it is not uncommon for some trolls to attempt to scale them. Few succeed in doing so and surviving. Its sole other attraction (or rather unattraction) is its use as a burial ground for some ancient Mirthful Church high officials, who considered the South Western edge of the region to hold some spiritual significance. Though many now lie in ruins, some of the hypogeums and crypts still stand in the area, giving it a reputation for being cursed. References: Alps (South-West), Snowy Alps (East), Himalayas (North), Himalayan Valleys (North-East), the Pale (an example of the sort of pathways that can be expected in the area), Alaska (North-East) Cities: 2 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI North-East Tundra The quickest growing and developing region on the continent is easily the North-East Tundra (named to match its Western counterpart, though the percentage of the area that actually consists of tundra is minimal). Bearing an abundance of natural resources and fewer predators and a more mild climate than the North-West Tundra, the region has grown in popularity in recent sweeps as a location of residence, and is considered a frontier region. The Western area in particular is considered the ideal method to travel between the North and South of the continent, and as such many trading outposts and settlements have formed along the path. The added prospect of gold and minerals, along with pure spring water, solid natural lumber, and scenic locations have attracted various entrepreneurs. Several areas in the region are host to numerous ruins and crypts from an ancient troll civilization, making it popular among historians and adventurers as well. While far from safe, and still cold in climate, the area is comparatively less harsh than other Northern regions, and has more opportunities for undeterred development than its Southern counterparts. References: Haafingar (South-West), Winterhold (North-West), The Reach (South-East),Altai Mountains (North), Siberia (North-East), Misc.Ref (North & North-East), Black Forest (Central Area), Mountain Range (North-East), Lakeside (West), Mountainside (West), Mountain Spring (North), Lakeside (South-West), Weitkar, Austria (North-East) Cities: 11 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city 8. City 8 Description of city 9. City 9 Description of city 10. Northport A modestly large city on the northern coast of Great Tempers Lake from a small peninsula of the North-Eastern Tundra territory. Among the lake's ports, it is easily the largest and most prosperous, having grown wealthy from merchant expeditions between the North and the Southern Sea. Northport is home to several large hives and structures belonging to wealthy highbloods who consider the location to be a status symbol. Since Alternia's abandonment by adult trolls, it has lost a great deal of its mercantile value, but is still residence to many highbloods. While the port itself is secure, it is sometimes less travelled due to Great Tempers Lake being a popular location for Flarp naval battles (particularly for landwellers who chose naval classes, as it is less frequented by seadweller players). References: Arendale, Anvil, Aberdeen 11. City 11 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI The Alternian Desert A small arid patch near the central zone of the Western Continent, the Alternian desert is home to a considerable amount of ancient Alternian history, being one of the earliest bastions of troll civilization. This region is home to the largest dormant volcano on Alternia (Mount Bazman, though pretty much everyone refers to it as "the volcano") as well as the oldest recorded mother grub brooding caverns, and the same ones from which the infamous Sufferer was rescued. However, hundreds of sweeps of neglect following the revolution that took place in the area have left the region far less prosperous than it once was, and while many ruins and tunnels hide valuable treasures in the area, the inhospitable climate and a significant population of undead creatures that roam the desert make it an unsavoury travel destination. However, prosperous ports on the eastern shoreline (which are at the western end of the bay connecting the Northern Tundras and Southern Sea) are a source of revenue for the area, and a modestly popular destination for travellers. Much of Or8's story is focused around this area. Cities: 3 Places of Interest: - 1. Bandar Description of city 2. Shalim Known as one of the most ancient troll settlements on Alternia (and sometimes speculated to be the very first), Shalim is the largest and most historically and formerly politically significant cities in the Alternian Desert region. In ancient times, Shalim stood as one of the pillars of troll civilization, and was a natural location for trolls born in the nearby brooding caverns to be located (prior to the advent of advancements in transportation technologies that would make relocation trivial). As such, most major political decisions made in the area occured there. Though barred from mention, Shalim is the city in which the Sufferer was executed. Over the course of history, major wars and battles occured in the area, leading to its destruction and reconstruction, tot he point that most of the ancient city lies in ruins. In its place however lies a sizeable city, many trolls proud to live near their ancestral living grounds, or curious to inhabit one of the cities where troll society may have begun. References: Jerusalem 3. City 3 Description of city Dormant Volcano (Mount Bazman) Description Kanaya's Hive Description Eastern Frog Temple Located somewhere in the desert near Mount Bazman, the Eastern Frog Temple is very similar in appearance to its Western counterpart, and is believed to similarly hold some significance to the limeblood religion. It is largely covered by sand, and is rarely accessible or even visible. Ancient Brooding Caverns Description Westerlands The Westerlands of Alternia are large sweeping plains popular among lowbloods for agriculture and its relatively peaceful environment. Due to the rapid growth of the local flora, homes in this region do not generally last very long without maintenance, and the frequent use of wood by lower castes makes for an effective ecosystem: trolls settle in the area, they die or leave the planet, their hive is demolished and mulched by the plant life, converting it to nutrient rich soil, and new trolls settle in the plot to grow harvests from that soil. Due to the soft nature of the soil, it is also very easy to excavate, and several ancient bones and overrun structures have been found in the region, particularly in the West. Larger forests can be fount further along the coast and Eastern area. A notable landmark in the North-Eastern area where the region borders with the Northern Mountains is the remains of a small village that was supposedly destroyed by a Mirthful purge when it was said the area was home to a large population of rainbow drinkers. Cities: 25 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city Aradia's Hive Aradia Megido's former hive was a typical lowblood farm hive located out in the Western reaches of the city, in an area known for its many ancient ruins. The hive and its owner were destroyed by Sollux Captor (due to Vriska Serket's manipulation) in 926 AS. 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city 8. City 8 Description of city 9. City 9 Description of city 10. City 10 Description of city 11. City 11 Description of city 12. City 12 Description of city 13. City 13 Description of city 14. City 14 Description of city 15. City 15 Description of city 16. City 16 Description of city 17. City 17 Description of city 18. City 18 Description of city 19. City 19 Description of city 20. City 20 Description of city 21. City 21 Description of city 22. City 22 Description of city 23. City 23 Description of city 24. City 24 Description of city 25. City 25 Description of city A. Ancient Limeblood Ruins Description of PoI Western Frog Temple Located underground among the Limeblood Ruins is an ancient temple with a large depiction of a frog on the summit, very similar in appearance to another temple located in the desert. Frogs are believed to have held a significant meaning to the limebloods as a symbol for the universe, but its exact purpose is unknown. It was uncovered by Aradia Megido around 925 AS. Central Province Among the most populated and diverse regions on the planet, the Central Province lies just North-West of the capital city and reaches into the Southern Sea. The Northern area is temperate, largely peaceful (with the exception of thieves and bandits on the roads), and interspersed with modestly sized well developed cities interconnected by roads. The Southern half of the region remains densely covered in forests with very little development. This is a product of the area historically being a popular area for bandit and seadweller attacks as well as discomfort with trolls residing too close to the Empress' or Heiress' abode. Cities: 25 Places of Interest: # 1. Peak's Peek Despite its proximity to the roving bandit camps to the South, Peak's Peek is generally considered quite safe, due mostly in part to the presence of many ancient death mounds and highblood catacombs to the North (as well as the rumours of the area being infested with spirits as a result). It remains nonetheless a modestly popular choice of hive placement for midbloods and those with inclinations toward spirits, or those who are just inclined towards adventure, as the area offers pathways to mountain, desert, and forest vistas alike. It is small in size, though sufficient tourism passes through the area that guides can make a modest profit and therefore will often settle in the area. Aside from this, the village is considered quite peaceful, serene, and boring to anyone who has no appreciation for the wonders of nature. Leiren's Hive Positioned further out East out of the village itself, Leiren Creuze's hive sits in a small patch surrounded by trees. It has seen sporadic use by Leiren herself, including as an outpost since her move to join the rainbow drinkers. Its appearance bears many resemblances to ancient ceremonial pyramids, though sufficient differences exist to make it clear that it is not one. 2. Upsilon Located on the Northernmost reaches of the Central Province, Upsilon is a small low to mid-blood mining community, not known for much beyond its caverns where small quantities of coal and minerals are mined. However, further out of the town near the adjacent desert region are sites belonging to various private organisations. Their exact purpose in the area is unknown, but it is speculated that the location houses extensions to the research facilities in the city of Lambda, and as such in many ways it is considered a sister site. Aperture Laboratories Located on the outskirts of the town, well beyond any site where it might be run across accidentally, is the site of the Aperture Science Enrichment Centre. Though the ground level site is rather small, the facility extends deeper into the ground, joining with a massive underground complex. Some time in recent history, the company collapsed and the facility was largely destroyed or otherwise fell into considerable disrepair. During her travels with the adventuring club, Leiren Creuze lost three companions in the site, the first being her matesprit at the time and the other two being friends who sought to aid her escape the site. The site was for a time run by the artificial intelligence Glad0s. 3. Rargh Named after the sound a troll makes when their throat is cut, Rargh is a massive settlement of shanties, hovels, and camps belonging to destitute lowbloods. Due to it being the large single location of this kind, and its ties to Omega, the settlement is considered an ideal location for black market trade, and is the location of a great deal of illicit goods and services. Gambling, pickpocketing, and knife-fights are all common within the area, and it is generally advised for visitors to come only if they are very well armed and have an equally armed and highly trained bodyguard (though many would attest to this being even more foolish than visiting alone, as it makes for a very visible target). Safe passage may be purchased through gifts to the locals in exchange for protection, and it is assumed that all valuables brought into the commune do not leave without being exchanged or "gifted". As the name would suggest, those that do not abide by the rules of the settlement, or that pick up the ire of a local for whatever reason, are very likely to find their throat slit. During the period around the later half of the 930s, many psychic lowbloods residing in the community were abducted or sold out as part of a mass roundup of their kind by the organisation Cerberus, though it was still considered one of the better places to hide, provided one was prudent. 4. Azure's Crag A sparsely populated community known for its population of blueblood residents. Though the treacherous landscape and the power of the residents are usually sufficient deterrents for bandits and thieves, the area is still considered dangerous to live in and is on occassion sought out as a prime target for large heists by the thieving population to the West, and is best avoided by trolls who are unable to adequately defend their hives. Vriska's Hive Located along the Northern edge of Azure's Crag, the hive has been a ruin since 930AS, when it was destroyed under mysterious circumstances. Though some have been tempted to brave the site, most avoid it for fear of it being haunted by its former owner. Equius' Hive Positioned on a crag just East of Vriska's, the hive of Equius Zahhak remains standing, though its structural integrity is dubious at best, leading to most trolls avoiding any speculation of claiming the property. 5. Epsilon Description of city 6. Lambda Though small, lambda houses many of the foremost scientific research projects on Alternia. Founded during the Summoner's Rebellion as a private research area, the site has since grown into a major hub for science, and has attracted many of the best minds Alternia has to offer. Despite its proximity to the dangerous Rargh settlement, the location is sufficiently isolated and protected through various high-tech security measures that it is not approached by any brigands who value their life. The larger city is also off the main road that passes through the area, preventing those just passing through from entering. The exact nature of the research performed on site and the city's allegiances are unknown to trolls who do not reside in its walls, and this intense secrecy has led to rumours of it being a front for dark experiments. During the uprising of the 930s, the site was used as an internment camp for psychics, who were brought in by bandits from the area to the East. The exact purpose of the camp was unknown during that time, but it eventually came to light that the site had been experimenting with psychics in order to find new ways to harness their powers, or possibly induce them in others. Black Mesa One of the various research sites within the greater Lambda complex, Black Mesa was home primarily to research on the physical nature of psychic abilities, and the development and testing of new technologies related to it. It was the sight of a major disaster in recent history, though the damage had been contained to the facility and the news did not escape Lambda. Teltin Located within the Pragia district of the complex, Teltin was used as a containment area for psychics that were undergoing testing during the 930s period. 7. Rargh Bazaar The Rargh Bazaar is among the largest singular locales for black market dealings on Alternia (though calling cohesive would be generous), so large that despite being a component of the Rargh settlement, it is geographically considerd its own village. Just about any poison, curse, smuggled good, or other illegal material or services may be purchased in the bazaar, and prices are set through bargaining and competition, making it surprisingly affordable (assuming one can brave the dangers involved). Many dealers from Omega set up operations within the Rargh Bazaar for dealings best done out of the city (usually for privacy or secrecy from Aria, despite that not lasting long) It is also known as one of the few remaining above ground locations to purchase slaves (or become one, if sufficient debt is accrued) on the planet. 8. Eta Description of city 9. Theta Description of city 10. Alpha Description of city 11. Omega Technically speaking, Omega is correctly named "New Omega", as it was rebuilt after its (self-)destruction in ancient times. However, the rapid redestructions of the city grew so severe that eventually trolls stopped trying to remember how many "New"s to use, and went back to calling it Omega for simplicity purposes. Known as the grandest bastion for lowlifes on Alternia, Omega is a sizeable city near the centre of the Central Province. Due to its ideal location, it is often used as a base of operations for various crime syndicates and gangs on Alternia, with operations spanning around the city and sometimes into adjacent ones. It is generally considered suicidal to enter Omega without first buying protection for the passage through from one of the various gangs operating in the city. The city itself is composed of several districts, each of which serves a particular purpose and is usually controlled by one of the rival gangs in the city (the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and the Blood Pack be8ing the most prominent). However, with very few exceptions, it can be said that the entire city answers to one troll: "Aria". *'Doru District: '''A district located near several vital Omega utility systems, including a water treatment facility and the main ventilation system. *'Fumi District:' A small and poor residential district home to many beggars and street urchins. Leiren Creuze spent a good deal of her childhood in this district, and still knows many of the trolls there. *'Gozu District:' A residential area known for lowblooded residents of Omega only slightly more upscale than Fumi. The area was quarantined and sealed due to a plague affecting Omega in 937 AS. It is held primarily by the Blue Suns group. Mordin's clinic is located here. *'Kenzo District:' A district where the Blood Pack were allegedly carrying out a large gun running operation in 938. This turned out to be a ruse set up for Archangel so that Omega's gangs could attack Archangel's hideout. *'Kima District:' Another residential area that borders Gozu District. The vigilante Archangel and his team occupied a building in Kima District in 938 where they were cornered by the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. *'Tuhi District:' A commercial area filled with shops and businesses. *'Zeta District:' An area known for its various bars, pool joints, and brothels. The district is popular among aloholics, gang members, and swindlers. Afterlife A popular and elite club and bar near the heart of the city, Afterlife is owned by a seadweller named Ariana Tiloak. It is generally aknowledged that Ariana, or Aria as she is often called, is the de-facto ruler of Omega, and anyone with important business in the city is expected to see her first about it. Leiren Creuze worked at Afterlife as a dancer and barmaid between 934 and 935. Archangel's Hideout A location in Kima district occupied by the vigilante Archangel and his team in 937 where they were cornered by the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. Most of Archangel's team was killed, but Archangel was never found. It is suspected that he had outside help for his escape. Mordin's Clinic A clinic operated by rustblood doctor Mordin Sollus during the plague in Omega. Mordin and his team's actions, along with assistance from a group of unknown trolls, aided in stopping the plague using a cure produced at this location. 12. Psi Psi is a modestly large city located around the Eastern edge of the Northern Central Province. A common saying about the city is that its name represents its two major points of significance: psychics and spies. The city, though generally nowhere near as bustling or dangerous as its Western counterparts, has a fairly active psychic community, and is host to occasional turf wars between the psychic castes for supremacy. It is not unheard of for psychics to be picked off of the street by groups under the assumption that they belong to one group or another (generally based on blood colour, with yellow, green, brown, and maroon being the primary factions). In some drastic cases, trolls that are captured by rival gangs have been sold into slavery in Omega or Rargh, or are harvested for various purposes. These instances are generally kept covert however, in part due to the city's second major function. The second less spoken of function of Psi is as a major administrative city, as it was once a hub for political administration in the past. For this reason, it is often overlooked or considered boring, having entertainment value only as a gateway to Omega. However, the city is also a hub for information dealing and spy networks, and in the past was the seat of the Magistrict Officorium and Imperial Spymaster. Today, various information brokers use the city as their base of operations, due to its comparative security (provided the right people are hired for security or enough secrecy is kept) and its links still lingering from even the ancestral eras (though it is far more technologically minded than it was in the past). However most of the agents in the region defer to a faceless agent known by the name Retton. Few know him by name and fewer have actually interacted with him (as all his work appears to be done by proxy), but it is known that crossing him or his agents is guaranteed to end poorly. Treise's Hive Treise Corrax's hive is located in the Eastern region of the city, in one of the more affluent (and well protected) neighbourhoods overlooking a small lake. It is comparatively unremarkable to the other more grandiose constructs in the area, though with its three towers over a three story pyramid with a rooftop pool, it is nonetheless fitting for his status as a blueblood. 13. City 13 Description of city 14. Beta Description of city 15. Omicron Description of city 16. Sigma Description of city 17. City 17 Description of city 18. City 18 Description of city 19. Chi While not a significant location by most means, the village of Chi is among the first settlements in the Central Province region. Having once been a small village of farmers who grew crops in the open land around the forests, the city later became a hub for the Signless. Following his capture and conversion to the Sufferer, many of those loyal to him fled South, and Chi rapidly became a city of secret Sufferer followers and home base for their movements. Since the ousting of adult trolls from the planet and the improvement of food distribution systems, much of the farmlands in the surrounding area have been converted into suburban lawnrings for low to mid blood level residents. Due to its loyalties to the Sufferer, records were manipulated to place his descendant Karkat Vantas in the location, so that he may be raised under the supervision and invisible care of the Followers. Karkat's Hive The former hive of revolutionary Karkat Vantas is located in a modest and peaceful lowblood lawnring near the outer reaches of the village of Chi. It is aesthetically not much different from most other hives of its kind. However, since the rise of the Alternian Resistance Movement, it has become the location of a major base of operations for the resistance. Nepeta's Hive Though not actually located in the village of Chi, Nepeta Leijon's former hive is located just North of it, in the adjacent forests. Her hive was constructed from a cave, and is therefore difficult to identify as an actual hive from the outside. It is due to the isolation and concealment of this location that Nepeta was able to shelter Karkat during his time as a fugitive from the Imperial Drones, prior to his formation of the Alternian Resistance Movement. It has since been re-purposed as a secret camp by Leiren Creuze for the drinker family, with Nepeta's permission. 20. City 20 Description of city 21. City 21 Description of city 22. City 22 Description of city 23. Woodcutter's Fork Acting as the gateway between the Nothern and Southern halves of the Central Province as well as the region's Eastern and Western neighbours, Woodcutter's Fork is a relatively large and prosperous village and trading outpost. The village itself is peaceful, and is known as a major exporter of wood and wood-based products. However, swindlers and bandits of various sorts often trick passing travelers to deviate from the northern road in order to pass through the less secure Southern route, where they inevitably fall victim to the shadier characters in that area. Travelers are advised to never travel South of the village without considerable armed protection. 24. Talon's Outcrop A small outpost that is a mandatory visit for trolls traveling by land between the Northern part of the Province and the Southern Sea. The outpost is rarely visited, and for this reason is frequently used as a safe haven for bandits and other individuals of ill-repute. It is not uncommon for trolls to be robbed or abducted around the area, and those that are robbed are often tricked into further helping their antagonists by seeking help at the outpost. Due to its reputation, the outpost is frequently avoided, though the occasional foolish traveler wandering through is enough to sustain the place and its residents. Historically, the site is that of a much larger outpost, but it was destroyed in a conflict with a dragon. The area has since fallen into a state of decay, hence its popularity with bandits. Corpse Copse Just west of Talon's Outcrop is a mass grave produced when a dragon decided to nest in the area. The local guard attempted to stop it, resulting in the near complete destruction of the area and the original outpost. Most of the trees in the area have been destroyed, leaving a large open field in an otherwise forested area. Though the area has long been pillaged and the bodies have decayed, there are some who would visit the site due to it being one of the few cases of a dragon being seen in the region, and the associated legends of its nest not having been far. However, few people who make the trek to the area make it past the bandits at Talon's Outcrop, and most of them are too superstitious or fearful of the local wildlife to enter the woods beyond the copse. The Lynch Woods In the woods to the North of the Corspe Copse is the remains of the famed Lynch Woods. This was known as the area where the various bandits who would frequent the area prior to the original outpost's destruction were lynched, as a warning to any who would go against the law in the area. A large scale with a mother grub skull on one side and what appears to be an egg on the other is located at the centre of the woods. It is said to be a scale that will tip when the end of the world is imminent (though this myth was debunked when the egg hatched in 927 AS), albeit it also serves as a macabre symbol of justice. Few among those that make it to the Corpse Copse go beyond to the Lynch Woods, as it is believed to be haunted. Terezi's Hive Terezi Pyrope's old hive is located within the Lynch Woods. She chose this location due to its historic value as an area where criminals of the old outpost nearby were lynched, and as it is adjacent to the Corpse Copse, the site of a historic conflict with a dragon. Her hive is an isolated treehouse, with various plush dragons lynched from the branches, in grim reference to the area's reputation. The scales nearby were the site of Terezi's lusus' egg, which remarkably went largely undisturbed due to the reputation the site held. It has since become a makeshift outpost by Leiren for the family's travels (upon having received Terezi's blessing to do so). 25. Landstooth The only port in the Soutern area, Landstooth is a heavily fortified city that acts as the gateway between the Southern Sea and the capital city. Due to its location, Landstooth has historically been the target of many naval attacks, but unlike its various neighbouring cities, it managed to withstand the assaults and has remained firm. Due to its history, many trolls chose to live there as an implicit show of force against the seadwellers, and while its military relevance has since waned, the culture of protectionism and anti-seadweller sentiment continues to run high in the city. In modern times, it is used most frequently as a customs stop for seadwellers visiting the capital and for ferries between the Greater Metropolitan Area, the Central Province, and the Stormlands (a smaller port admist the ruins of Landstooth's twin city to the North allows for direct passage to the latter). '''Reference:' Belgorod Dnestrovskiy Fortress, Pyke A. Place of Interest Description of PoI Stormlands A small region East of the Central Province, the Stormlands is named after the frequent and violent storms that hit its coastal regions. Because of the proximity to the sea and other prosperous regions, along with the turbulent weather making it a dangerous region for anything but seasoned sailors, the Southern area of the region has historically been a preferred place of residence for gambligants. Sizable ports once existed on the Southern and Eastern tips of the peninsula, though these were destroyed during the Summoner's Rebellion. These, along with make the region a popular destination for Gambligant history aficionado. Because of the privacy, the various legends of famous gambligants stashing their treasures in the area, and the supposed sunken fleet of famous gambligant Marquise Spinneret Mindfang to the East, the region remains popular with treasure hunters, plunderers, thieves, and gambligant aficionados. Despite the resident population, the region is considered relatively safe on land, provided safe passage contracts are purchased with one of the local organizations. In general, the area is now considered more of a tourist attraction. The Northern area in particular is considered quite scenic and borderline tropical in terms of climate, making it a preferred vacation spot, while the large rebuilt ports along the Southern bay are still significant locales for black market ventures. Cities: 17 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city 8. City 8 Description of city 9. City 9 Description of city 10. City 10 Description of city 11. City 11 Description of city 12. City 12 Description of city 13. City 13 Description of city 14. City 14 Description of city 15. City 15 Description of city 16. City 16 Description of city 17. City 17 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Eastern Beaches The Eastern Beaches comprises a large area of beach-like terrain popular among highblooded elites and seadwellers that prefer land-based abodes. Due to the affluence of the region, most hives boast large plots of land with heavy security. Cities are also little more than resort towns and guest lodgings for similarly affluent visitors. Because of the heightened security and the prevalence of caste discrimination, the area is generally avoided by lower bloods, making it akin to a massive gated community. The region is noted for being very scenic and ideal "cottage country". References: Atlantic Ocean (Beaches) Cities: 2 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city A. The Grand Beach The Grand Beach is a large beach-side region spanning the southern rim of the Eastern Beaches. The grand beach is home to several ancestral homes owned by purple highbloods of major significance. This area has been dedicated primarily to the leaders of the Mirthful church and their descendants, and so it is rarely crossed by any trolls not of that group (or if so, it is at their own peril). In the past however, it has been the site of many conflicts between the highblood landwellers and the seadwellers. Gamzee's Hive The hive of Gamzee Makara is located on a prime location along the Grand Beach, owing to his relation to the Grand Highblood. Upon Gamzee's departure from Alternia, the hive was re-appropriated by the Mirthful Church. Greater Metropolitan Area The Greater Metropolitan Area comprises the Alternian capital and its surrounding area. Contrary to what the name would suggest, the region outside the main city itself is relatively devoid of development, instead consisting mainly of farmland used to produce food for the capital itself. The region is mostly fertile plains and small forests (and jungles in some areas), though because of its altitude generally being well above that of the adjacent seaway and Capital Bay (much of the shores in the South-Eastern area of the region is cliffs), the area is not as naturally irrigated as the Westerlands to the North. This comes with the counter benefit of making it an effective area of defense against naval raids. Most of the region is sustained by the capital, and the Western area has taken too becomming a popular destination for trolls who wish to escape the bustle of the city. Cities: 12 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. Metropolis Description of city Sollux's Hive Description 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city 8. City 8 Description of city 9. City 9 Description of city 10. City 10 Description of city 11. City 11 Description of city 12. City 12 Description of city Tavros' Hive The old hive of Tavros Nitram is a typical lowblood farmland located along the cliffs along the Southern Coast. Since Tavros' disappearance, much of the location has been repurposed as a training ground and guard post for the Alternian Resistance Movement. A. Metropolitan Coastline The Metropolitan Coastline is a large coast that follows the lower banks of the Imperial River. It is considerably steeper than its northern counterpart, and is marked by a large number of sheer cliffs. Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Southern Sea The Southern Sea comprises a massive portion of Alternia, and is the largest body of water on the planet. It is also home to the majority of the seadweller population, and holds the seat of the Empress. Not much is known about the sea by landwellers, and seadwellers are not often eager to share the information. The region is however known to be prone to large storms on the surface, and hosts an immensely diverse ecosystem in its depths. Most trolls that inhabit the region have easy means to the surface, either through communal or personal ascendance platforms or private vehicles for the purpose. As it is host to the nautical aristocracy, many of the hives located in the sea are very large, and boast massive territories. Due to this, very few communal living areas actually exist, as most resources are imported and tasks handled by servants or slaves. The sea and its residents are considered extremely hostile to landwellers, and as such it is generally avoided by all but those who are foolhardy or have a death wish. Cities: 0 Places of Interest: # A. Shipbreaker Cove Description of PoI Eridan's Hive The former hive of Eridan Ampora is built upon an ancient shipwreck located in Shipbreaker Cove. Since Eridan's departure from Alternia to join the Alternian Resistance Movement, the site has been re-purposed to function as a naval base for the Movement. A. Alternian Palace (Feferi's Hive) The Alternian Palace is the ancestral hold of the Imperious Condescension, prior to the mass exodus from the planet. Since then, it has been used to house any fushiabloods who might be in contention for the throne (though to date there have been no instances of more than a single troll occupying the hive at a time). The location had been the hive of Feferi Peixes from 921 AS to 933 AS, after which she departed from Alternia on a special envoy. As of 932 AS, the location was converted to also serve as the naval base of operations for the seadweller contingent of the Alternian Resistance Movement. Offworld Locations In addition to Alternia itself, several locations in the Alternian Empire have been relevant to Or8Weaver. Offworld Location 1 Description Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Offworld Location 2 Description Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Area Map.jpg|The area on Alternia around which most of the events of Or8 take place. The hives of notable characters are marked on the map by their symbols. AreaMap2c.jpg|Another version of the map, with the cities within each region marked. The numbers correspond to the city number in the list above. Ma'am's Bar Layout.png|"The Ma'am"'s bar and brothel, a slave prostitution ring where Leiren Creuze was held for a time during her childhood. Treise's Hive 1.jpg|Treise Corrax's hive Underwater Research Base Layout.png|Vensin Verger's underwater hive and research facility, where Leiren Creuze and Jarren Helios unconvered a great deal of information about the Kaiju, and Leiren was captured and experimented on. Category:Concepts